


untitled crossover

by ifreet



Category: Psych, due South
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoopypez wanted a dS/Psych crossover.  The resultant ficlet contains F/K longings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snoopypez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snoopypez).



Benton had initially been glad when Ray decided to give Mr. Spencer the benefit of the doubt.

With Ray, the one time they'd worked with a psychic, it had been a constant struggle for Ray to accept clues provided by an irrational, unexplainable source. Ray on the other hand, despite his early skepticism, had quickly been won over by Mr. Spencer's visions. Or perhaps it was more correct to say he'd been charmed by Mr. Spencer himself.

Ray cut the tape on the door and ushered Benton and Mr. Spencer inside. "Well, Shawn, what are the spirits telling you about our guy?"

He wouldn't go so far as to call Mr. Spencer a charlatan. But he'd begun to suspect that Mr. Spencer's flashes of insight were not, strictly speaking, psychic so much as overlooked clues assembled subconsciously by a quick mind -- like Ray's own hunches. And yet, Ray was increasingly impressed by them. "Yes, what can your spirits tell you about our suspect? Other than the obvious, of course -- that he is male, right handed, of average build, brown-haired, and most likely either a taxidermist or zoologist by trade." Ben paused, then revised that last. "Or possibly recently returned from a visit to Australia or New Zealand, if the suspect had reason to come in contact with the local wildlife and hadn't cleaned his clothes since his return. The marsupial hairs could indicate travel, I suppose."

Mr. Spencer gave him a long, odd look, then said, "I'm hearing something, but I don't know how it relates to the case."

Ben indicated he should continue.

"'Quit pissing on his leg and just kiss him already.' Maybe you'll know what that means." Benton could feel a flush starting at his chest and hoped it didn't spread above his collar. But Mr. Spencer's attention had already shifted into the middle distance, and after a moment, he announced, "Also, the suspect's name begins with a 'b.' Let's go!"


End file.
